Misconceptions
by EpicFlight13
Summary: While on assignment for a major undertaking on Gran Pulse, Lightning Farron goes missing. Now it is up to Jihl Nabaat to find her old friend and bring her home. After reuniting, and with the help of some new friends, the two begin to discover much more about Gran Pulse and about each other. AU LightningxJihl, and possibly FangxVanille. Mild drama, but nothing really major.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! So, after years of reading and enjoying many stories on this site and wanting to post one of my own, I have finally found the time and drive to get it done. This is my first story ever, and I hope that people will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters, locations, or ideas associated with it. **

_**Gran Pulse, Location:?**_

PSICOM Captain Lightning Farron trudged through the dense, wild jungle region of Pulse she currently found herself in. Having finished surveying this particular area for PSICOM's latest development project, the young captain was currently making her way back to her unit's campsite. Given how dull and uneventful the day's expedition had been, Farron did not see the need in pushing her entire team through the last hour of exploration, so she opted to finish up on her own. Her soldiers had wanted to object, but those under Farron's command knew better than to question her judgment. As expected of one of PSICOM Academy's top students, there was virtually no situation Lightning Farron couldn't handle; had there been anything to handle of course. As promised by Pulse's council of village chiefs, the land deeded to PSICOM for the Cocoon settlement project held little to no threat. This was of course a good sign for an area soon to be populated by Cocoon citizens, even if it did make for an agonizingly boring assignment.

The whole reason Lightning had agreed to this assignment was for its promise of adventure. A tad childish perhaps, but Lightning had always wondered what it would be like to experience the fabled Pulse wilds firsthand. Like practically every Cocoon born child, Farron had heard the many stories of Pulse's hazardous terrains and devilish creatures. Such tales only worked to fuel her curiosities. Given her experience so far, however, the captain was quite disappointed. If Pulse truly had any devilish creatures, she had yet to witness any. And while the areas she had tread so far were indeed unpredictable, hazardous seemed a bit of a stretch. There was no doubt that Pulse was truly a sight to behold, but where in the name of Etro was all the excitement?

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!"

Captain Farron's ears suddenly picked up on a strange high-pitched shriek somewhere to her left; in an area her team had yet to survey. Could this be part of that Pulse wildlife she had heard about? Surely no human could make such a shrill noise.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLP!"

No mistaking that sound!

Without so much as a moment's hesitation, Lightning Farron sprinted toward the source of the cry, hand braced to draw her gunblade at a moment's notice. As she ran, the trained soldier listened intently for more cries of distress. Soon, her ears pick up some rather ragged, panicked breathing, followed closely by thundering footsteps and grotesque snarls. Then suddenly, things got quiet; a very bad sign.

Lightning crossed to where she had last heard the sounds and found herself atop a small ledge overlooking the scene. There was a young pigtailed redhead and judging by her rather unusual looking clothes, she was clearly a Pulse native. The girl had clearly hit a dead end and was now curled up before a rock wall just a few feet below where Farron stood. A quick glance revealed that the girl was cornered, with the rock wall behind her and three of the most nightmarish creatures Lightning had ever seen on four legs staring her down; all with rather hungry expressions.

Lightning had to act fast. Drawing her weapon, the PSICOM captain switched her blade to gun mode, steadied her breathing, and lined up her sights. The frightened girl cringed as the lead creature barked, bounded toward her, and then … BANG! In a feat of marksmanship Farron had never even thought herself capable of, she had punctured the beast's skull midair, its lifeless body falling to the dirt.

Hardly the time to pat herself on the back, Lightning switched her weapon back to blade mode to engage the remaining two enemies. While the other two beasts were still dazed over their friend's sudden demise, Lightning had leapt from the ledge and charged. Having never faced such creatures before, Lightning had no way of estimating their cunning or agility. The two regained their composure rather quickly and bounded out of the way, Lightning only managing to catch one slightly at the side with her blade; not enough to hinder it unfortunately. "Damn!"

The two began to circle Lightning, having thankfully forgotten about the girl in favor this new threat. Lightning took a stance and steeled herself, waiting for the inevitable attack. She didn't have long to wait, as the animal to her right lunged at her with flailing claws. Lightning had barely managed to dodge the attack as the claws tore through her uniform jacket and grazed her right side. Farron then felt a sharp, crushing pain in her left forearm where, while in the confusion, the second creature had decided to latch onto her arm with its jagged teeth. Seeing no alternative, Lightning switched her blade to her right hand and drove it straight into the side of the beast currently trapping her arm. The monster's grip loosened, and Lightning swiftly flung it into the trunk of a nearby tree; it did not get back up. Two down, one to go.

Lightning scanned the area for the creature that had tried to claw at her only minutes ago, and found nothing. Dropping back into her fighting stance, blade at the ready, Farron honed her senses to her surroundings. No sign of her final enemy; she didn't like it. Then she caught the faintest sound of a tree branch rustling, somewhere above her head. Apparently these bastards knew how to climb. Lightning rolled out of the way just in time. The monster landed right where she had been standing, and without missing a beat, the PSICOM captain struck. One second later, the beast collapsed, its head about a full foot away from its body.

The threat neutralized, Captain Farron made to check on the Pulse girl still crouched against the rock wall. However, the second she turned around, a wave of dizziness struck her. Feeling a rather persistent throbbing at her right side and left arm, Lightning made to check her wounds. The skin around her injuries had started to discolor, which could only mean one thing: venom. On top of everything, the fucking bastards had been poisonous! What the hell where those things? When Lightning made to take a step, she promptly collapsed.

Her vision went blurry and she could scarcely hear anything but the blood in her veins. She could barely make out a light tapping sound as the girl she had saved ran toward her. All she saw was a blob of red standing over her. She closed her now very heavy eyelids and then heard two very choppy voices.

"...nille!"

"..ng! … over 'ere! ..lp!"

More, slightly louder, tapping as someone new quickly approached the scene.

"Wha … ell appen … 'ere!"

"... aved me! … afta ..elp her!"

The last thing Lightning could remember was the feeling of her body rising off of the ground as a pair of fairly muscular arms cradled her and began moving. She opened her eyes and saw only a blue, fuzzy blob, and then everything went dark.

_**Cocoon, Location: PSICOM Headquarters in Eden City**_

PSICOM Lieutenant Colonel Jihl Nabaat was exhausted, to say the least. For her, the past two weeks consisted of nothing but paperwork regarding the development project on Pulse. Requisition forms, building permits, time-off requests. The poor woman had signed on so many documents that the sight of her own name began to disgust her. Her eyes throbbed, her hand cramped, and for the fourth time today, she actually contemplated jumping from her twelfth floor office window to escape these blasted forms.

After seven long months of negotiations, the elders of Pulse had finally agreed to allow for a Cocoon settlement to be built on their land, to help foster integration between the two races. This was by no means a small feat. Being a proud, hard-working people, there were very few Pulse natives that supported the idea of harmonizing with the technologically dependent denizens of Cocoon. As such, many of Pulse's tribes wanted nothing to do with this new colony, demanding that, if it had to be built, it would not near their villages. This resulted in the settlement being built practically in the middle of no where, far from Pulse's major cities like Taejin, or the capital of Paddra. Pulse's village leaders had made good on their word to grant Cocoon an area with scarce wildlife, but civilization was equally as scarce, with the expectation of a few sparse villages. Still, progress was progress. Cocoon was granted its colony and, as per their agreement, the tribes received bountiful amounts of building material which would allow them to fortify their own settlements.

Naturally PSICOM, Cocoon's leading military power, was given the honor of spearheading this historic project. Contracting construction companies, providing protection for said companies' workforces, finding citizens willing to make the colony a reality, and various other important tasks were all PSICOM's responsibly. And all of the honor and prestige of this immense undertaking was placed in the hands of PSICOM Colonel Yaag Rosch who would oversee the project. Of course, as Colonel Rosch's second-in-command, all of the honor and prestige of the immense paperwork to make all of this a reality was placed, or rather thrust, into the hands of PSICOM Lieutenant Colonel Jihl Nabaat. Oh, the honor!

Jihl had just finished reading a rather lengthy proposal about why a dry cleaner would benefit the new colony, and signed off on it. Frankly, if the small business owner had gone through of the trouble of thoroughly researching the possible dangers of tree sap on military uniforms, perhaps he deserved a shot. She was preparing to read the next ludicrously long proposal when a commotion just outside her office door caught her attention. Paperwork was taxing enough without being constantly interrupted, which is exactly why a guard was stationed outside of her office. However, at this point, a little distraction was more than welcome, so she decided to listen.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I cannot allow you to enter." Her door guard firmly stated.

"But I need to speak with Colonel Nabaat!" replied a rather distressed female voice. "It's an emergency! Please!"

"The Lieutenant Colonel is extremely busy and has expressly asked not to be disturbed. Now I will have to ask you to leave."

Her curiosity peaked, Jihl exited her office to see what this so called emergency could possibly be.

"What is going on out here?"

"Jihl!"

Nabaat's gaze immediately fell on the petite figure trying desperately to peer around the burly guard nearly three times her size. She would recognize that head of soft pink hair anywhere.

"Serah?"

Seeing an opportunity, Serah darted around the muscular man and ran straight up to Jihl. The guard moved to detain the rather brazen girl, but Jihl waved him off; there was no threat here.

"JihlpleaseLightning'sgonemissingyouhavetohelpplea se!" The girl's words came out in one very panicked breathe.

"Serah, calm down and come with me." Jihl wrapped an arm around Serah's shoulders and lead the pinkette into her office and closed the door behind them.

Guiding the distressed girl to sit down on her office couch, hands firmly on her shoulders. "Deep breath." Serah obeyed. "Now, calmly, tell me what's wrong."

"It's Lightning!" So much for calm. "She's gone missing!"

Ugh! Lightning Farron; Serah's older sister. Jihl pulled off her glasses and began massaging her temples for the already forming migraine. That was the last name Jihl wanted to hear; at least right now, with all of her current stre-, wait!

"What do you mean, she's gone missing?"

"She was leading a survey team through the development site on Gran Pulse." Serah began explaining. "She dismissed the team to finish up on her own, and nobody has seen her since!"

Typical. That hothead was always pulling stunts like this; choosing to do things on her own instead of having others slowing her down. "Serah, we both know that Lightning does stuff like this all of the time. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about."

"It's been four days!"

That was new. In all of the years Jihl had known her, Lightning had never gone more than a day without checking in with someone in PSICOM while on duty, be it a superior or fellow soldier. And for her to go more than two full days without contacting her sister was completely unheard of. Now Jihl was concerned.

"I'll contact the soldiers down at the site and have them double their search efforts." Jihl was already preparing to establish a comm-channel.

"They'll never find her! You have to go Jihl! Please!"

"ME!?" Jihl eyes went wide with incredulous. "I'm a ranking officer, I can't just up and leave on some search mission at the drop of a hat. Besides, I don't know the first thing about Pulse."

"But you're the only one smart enough to find her. Nobody knows my sister like you do. You would be able to find things an entire search party would never even think to look for."

"All valid points, but it just isn't possible Serah." Jihl deadpanned.

"Please Jihl!" Serah begged with a slight hitch in her throat. "I know you still care about her. Even after what Lightning did, I know that you still -"

"DON'T!"

Jihl's entire demeanor darkened. Serah was not going to bring _that _up. Not after all the time Jihl had spent trying to get over it; her one moment of weakness. She could tell from the look in Serah's eyes that she knew she'd gone too far. The girl was upset enough, so Jihl collected herself.

"She's my sister, Jihl." Serah tried again, unable to hide the sobs in her voice any longer. "I can't lose her." She openly cried, her tears falling in streams down her face. "She's all I have left."

That did it. Just saying no to someone like Serah was hard enough, but seeing the girl so legitimately broken and scared was simply heartbreaking. There was no way Jihl could refuse her again.

Jihl began to consider her options, eyeing a particular stack of paper on her desk. PSICOM protocol for foreign projects dictated that in the event a commanding officer went missing during a foreign assignment, the project overseer was granted discretion to do whatever they deemed necessary to find said officer. Jihl should know, she had to the entire protocol manual cover to cover and summarize it for Colonel Rosch; whom she was certain hadn't so much as glanced at her summary before tossing in his desk drawer. Lightning was not the commanding officer of the PSICOM unit at the project site, but she was one of PSICOM's most decorated field operatives, and viewed as an asset by many of her superiors; that should be enough. And while Jihl may not be the project overseer, it was highly doubtful that Rosch would risk his skin to look for a survey team leader, asset or no, so getting his approval to go herself shouldn't be too much trouble. The man would sooner do his own paperwork than trudge through a bug-infested jungle.

Taking in the still sobbing girl, Jihl expression softened. "Okay."

"What?" Serah looked up at her hopefully.

"I'll do it." Jihl paused. "I'll get a team together, and I'll find Lightning."

"Oh thank you!" Serah threw her arms around Jihl as tears continued streaming from her eyes. "Thank you so much!"

Jihl gave the girl a reassuring pat on the back and let out a deep sigh. To think that she would be leading a search for Lightning Farron of all people; this should prove interesting.

* * *

**So that is Chapter One of my first ever story. If you liked it, I'm glad that you did and you can expect to see more. If you didn't like it, well then you don't have to keep reading now do you? Regardless, thank you for reading and see you next chapter. **

**Before I close, I want to give a HUGE thank you to _Prudence Chastity_, who is, without a doubt, my favorite author on this site. Not only is she a major inspiration for this work, but she has helped me immensely by critiquing my story ideas and making this story a reality. Also, added thanks to Prudence's friend, who wishes to be known as _Prudy's Little Helper_, who has also contributed to the development of my story. Seriously, if you have not read any of _Prudence Chastity's _works, then I urge you to check them out right now.**

**My recommendations: Start with 'Smoke and Mirrors' or 'Only As Expected.' Just a heads up though, read 'Smoke and Mirrors' if you really want to hate Jihl, and 'Only As Expected' if you really want to love her. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start, I just want to quickly thank all of those who followed and/or favorited this story. The numbers really don't matter to me, but it is nice to see that I did managed to catch some peoples' interest, so again, thank you. Reviews are always appreciated, but since this is something I have been wanting to do, I am not going to base whether or not I continue the story on how many reviews I receive. So for those of you the want to see this story continue: no worries. I can't promise regular or timely updates, but they will come. So, for those of you who have been waiting, here is Chapter 2; hope you like it.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters, locations, or ideas associated with it. **

_**Gran Pulse, Location: Cocoon Development Site**_

A small airship began it's descent onto the landing platform of the development site. Jihl Nabaat had finally arrived on Pulse. Now, all she had to do was find Lightning; hopefully alive and well.

After her talk with Serah, Jihl had spent the entire following day preparing for her search mission. As expected, Colonel Rosch granted her full permission to conduct the search the second the word jungle left Jihl's mouth. The man would sooner brave a hail of gunfire than risk getting bit by some primitive jungle insect. After that, Jihl contacted the commander of the development site, and ordered him to find two soldiers that could be spared for a search party, and have them ready to move out by the time she arrived.

Jihl's next task was to contact two of her own candidates for the search party; people she knew she could trust. Her first choice was in fact the man currently landing the aircraft with all of the skill of a seasoned pilot. Sazh Katzroy was a freelance pilot often called upon by PSICOM for delivery missions and the like. He also happened to be a very dear old friend of both Jihl and Lightning. When Jihl had contacted him and told him of Lightning's disappearance, Sazh dropped whatever he was doing and was landing his personal ship at PSICOM Headquarters by the time Jihl had ended her work day. Her second choice had been Sergeant Charles Rygdea of PSICOM's Cavalry division. Anyone who knew Rygdea knew him as a foul-mouthed gun nut who hit on anything with a pair of breasts. However, his dedication to his assigned mission was top notch, he often yielded satisfactory results, and his skill with a rifle was virtually unparalleled. This made him an excellent choice as a bodyguard against whatever surprises Pulse might throw at them. Sazh was no slouch with his twin pistols either. Even if the men that Major Cluny provided her with were completely useless, which is pretty much what Jihl expected, she still felt at ease knowing that Rygdea and Katzroy would be aiding in her search.

"Ah, Lieutenant Colonel Nabaat." Speak of the devil. "So glad to see that you made it to us safely. Welcome to the future site of Union City."

No sooner had Jihl stepped off of the aircraft was PSICOM's biggest vermin and brown-nose, Major Miles Cluny, practically right on top of her, saluting her; his hand right at Jihl's eye level, given his short stature. "At ease, Major."

Cluny was well known for being as diligent and trustworthy as a rat guarding a cheese storage; something well reflected in those he favored under his command. How this man had ever landed the position of commanding officer for the development site was completely beyond Jihl; though she suspected that part of the reason was to get him as far away from HQ as possible. Regardless, Jihl needed information and unfortunately, as Lightning's only immediate superior at the site, this was the man she had to get it from.

Once Cluny relaxed his stance, Jihl began walking toward a tent that she could clearly see served as a command post, followed closely by Cluny and two of his officers, with Sazh and Rygdea not far behind.

"You already know why I am here, Major." Jihl cut right to it, wanting to be near the man as little as possible.

"Yes, to lead a search for Captain Farron." Just hearing Lightning's last name from that lispy little voice of his was enough to make Jihl's skin crawl. "Terrible shame that this happened. I assure you that my men have done all that they could to find her."

"Which explains why you haven't turned up a single clue as to her whereabouts?" Jihl inquired, observing a map of the site and it's surroundings that hung on the tent's far wall. She didn't believe the man for a second about his so called search efforts.

"With all due respect Colonel, this is a very large jungle. I can't risk losing an entire squad to find one officer."

"He's got point there Colonel." Rygdea decided to add his two cents. "By the look of this bunch, I doubt they'd make a hundred feet out before they forget what they were doing."

The comment earned a small, agreeing smirk from Jihl, and a rather goofy looking glare from Cluny.

"My men were chosen to protect this project site, not chase after some girl who ignored protocol to go off on her own!" Cluny's attempt to hide his anger was pitiful; if an attempt was even being made.

"That "girl" happens to be your assigned second-in-command." Jihl corrected. "And one of PSICOM's most prized field operatives." Though Cluny did have a point about her disobeying protocol; but she certainly wasn't going to give him that.

"Yes, of course." Ever the weaselly kiss-ass, Cluny's whole demeanor quickly changed once he was back to addressing Jihl. "And it worries me greatly that we have not been able to locate her. I only hope she didn't meet with any of Pulse's terrifying creatures, or Etro forbid, any of those village-dwelling savages."

"Well," Jihl began. "Ignoring your distasteful comment about the people who have graciously permitted us to use their land, you need no longer concern yourself with locating Captain Farron. You may go back to managing the completion of Union City, while my team and I finish the task that you and your men were clearly incapable of accomplishing."

"Y-Yes ma'am." Rygdea and even Sazh were unable to hold back a brief chuckle at the deflated look on Cluny's face.

"Now then, where are the two soldiers that I had asked you to designate for my search party?"

"My apologies Colonel, but my men are spread thin. They have all been assigned to monitor projects vitally important to the city's construction."

"All one hunderd and twenty soldiers!?" Jihl asked incredulous, growing increasingly frustrated with the little man.

"I-I am afraid s-so." The little weasel cowered.

"What of Farron's survey team?"

"Out in the field, surveying. We do have deadlines to meet, Colonel."

"Fine!" Jihl stated irately, looming over the little worm. "But bare in mind that once my search is complete, I intend to run a full investigation into exactly what all of your men are so busy with. Is that clear, Major!"

"Crystal, Colonel." Cluny looked about ready to wet himself. Then he looked to his side and saw something that seemed to calm him a bit. "H-However, I can offer one bit help." He addressed Jihl before turning his head again. "Sumia!"

Just then, a small, pale-skinned girl with silvery dark hair, dressed in what appeared to be a light green tunic approached Jihl and Cluny.

"Yes Major Cluny." The girl addressed in a soft, sweet voice.

"Colonel," Cluny began. "This is Sumia. She is a Pulse native sent from one of the nearby villages to serve as a type of liaison for my men. She knows this area better than anyone here, and would surely be an asset to your search." He then turned to the girl, but spoke with a noticeably harsher tone. "Sumia, I would like you to accompany Colonel Nabaat on a search mission to find the officer that went missing a few days ago."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Colonel." The girl said, turning to greet Jihl. "My name is Ylisse Zan Sumia. I would be happy to aid in your search." Sumia bowed her head slightly in finishing.

"That is very kind of you, Miss. But are you sure you are up to the task?" Jihl asked, concerned for the small girl's safety.

"Gran Pulse is my home, ma'am." She stated matter-of-factually. "And I am quite capable of defending myself." With that, the girl indicated a tri-fold staff tusked into the right side of her belt.

"And don't worry, Colonel." Rygdea's loud mouth chimed in. "I'll keep an eye on the little lady."

Ignoring the oaf, Jihl smiled warmly at the young woman. "Your assistance is greatly appreciated, Miss Sumia. Thank you and welcome aboard." Jihl's expression then darkened when she turned back to Cluny. "You mean that you had someone here who knew the area the whole time, and you are just now thinking she could aid in the search?"

"It m-must have s-slipped my m-mind. Heh heh." Cluny laughed nervously.

"Your incompetence astounds me, Major." Jihl stated pinching space between her eyes. "Let's get moving before my headache worsens." Jihl addressed her team of three.

Cluny led Jihl's team to the camp exit closest to direction Lighnting had traveled in with her team the day she went missing. The Major was smart not to say anything, lest he upset Jihl even further. As they approached the gate, a shout from behind caught their attention. "Wait! Please!"

They all turned to see a short, brown-haired boy in a PSICOM uniform run up and halt right before them. After catching his breath, the boy saluted, eyes trained on Jihl as he clearly recognized the superior officer.

Cluny seemed to immediately recognize the boy, and furiously shouted. "Private Donnel! Get back to your post this instant!"

Brazenly ignoring his field commander, the boy addressed Jihl; never once breaking his salute stance. "Colonel Nabaat, Private Alex Donnel requesting permission to join you in the search for Captain Farron." The boy spoke clearly, but Jihl couldn't help but notice what she could only describe as a sort of farm-boy drawl in his voice.

"At ease, soldier." The boy relaxed. "What interest do you have in this mission?"

"Captain Farron is my commanding officer, ma'am." Donnel stated, sending a cocky side glance Major Cluny's way. "She's taught me everything I know, and I feel it's only right that I help get her back here safely."

"Colonel, please ignore this little whelp." An odd comment from Cluny, considering Private Donnel had an easy five inches on him. "He's just some over zealous farm-boy who-"

"I like him." Jihl then smiled at Donnel. "Thank you for volunteering, Private."

"Thank you, Colonel. I promise you won't regret it."

"Really Colonel," Cluny tried. "I must -"

"Thank Private Donnel for volunteering the aid I specifically ordered you to provide?" Jihl continued for him. "Yes, you should. Now, that will be all, Major." Jihl waved with her back to the man as she and her team exited the camp, a satisfied grin on her face as she heard Cluny storm off in a huff.

Five pairs of eyes stared out into the jungle that seemed to go on forever before them. It was then that Sazh decided to speak for the first time since he, Jihl and Rygdea had landed on Pulse.

"Well, one pink-headed soldier girl to find in about a hundred miles of jungle. This oughta be fun."

"We better get moving then." Jihl spoke calmly, though inside she was racked with worry; just as she had been since they arrived.

'We're coming Lightning. Please be okay.'

_**Gran Pulse, Location:?**_

Lightning felt like crap. Her head pounded, her muscles ached, and her body shook with a subtle but constant chill from head to toe. For the life of her, the PSICOM captain couldn't remember how she ended up like this, but a nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her that it would all come back to her shortly. With no small effort, Lightning opened her eyes, only to shut them a second later, hiding them from the harsh, bright light that assaulted her vision. Trying again, Lightning opened her eyes at a much slower pace, allowing them to adjust to the light at less painful intervals. Once her vision stabilized, for the most part, Lightning began to observe her surroundings.

Though slightly disoriented, she located the source of the offending light from a small, drawn window on the other side of the room. The room itself had all the makings of a small bedroom; one clear indication being the rather comfortable twin-sized bed Lightning currently found herself in. Beneath the window was what appeared to be a dresser with various pictures and small bottles decorating the top. A small desk sat against the wall to Lightning's left with a chair tucked neatly underneath, and that was about everything. There were two doors on the far wall across from the desk, one closed and one slightly ajar. The closed door was possibly a closet, since Lightning could make out what appeared to be a hallway through the crack in the open door.

Despite waking up in this unfamiliar place with no memory of how she had gotten there, Lightning felt oddly at ease. Strangely enough, she felt safe here; wherever here was. Lightning closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to will the memories of how she got here to come to her. Her concentration was soon interrupted by a light clattering just to her left, causing the trained soldier's eyes to snap open. In the time she had shut her eyes, someone had entered the room and was now standing at the desk fumbling with something. As soon as Lightning saw the newcomer's bright red hair, everything came flooding back. The scream, the girl cowering by the rocks, fighting those hideous monsters: Lightning suddenly remembered it all; right up until she passed out. This was the girl she had saved.

The girl looked to the side to see Lightning's open eyes staring up at her. "Oh!" The girl jumped a little; slightly startled. "You're awake!"

Before Lightning even had the chance to say anything, the girl was at the door calling out to someone.

"Fang! Fang, she's awake!"

When Lightning made to sit herself up, the girl was back by her side in a second with a gentle hand on Lightning's shoulder to keep her from rising. "Hold on. You really shouldn't try to move just yet."

It was at that point that Lightning noticed the girl's soft, but still rather distinct accent. Another, slightly deeper accent chimed in as someone approached the room.

"What's all the yelling abo-" The new voice paused. "Ah! So soldier girl's finally woke up, has she?"

Still not being permitted to sit up, Lightning had to strain a bit to actually see this latest visitor. Standing at the door was one of the most beautifully exotic women Lightning had ever seen. She was tall and tan-skinned, with dark messy hair that just looked so natural on such a woman. She was dressed in some sort of full-length, dark-blue wrap that seemed strangely familiar to Lighting. Was this perhaps the one that carried her off after she passed out?

"How you feeling there soldier?" The woman asked, walking closer to Lightning's bed and more into her field of vision. Now that Lightning could get a closer look at her, the first thing she noticed was the woman's stunning green eyes. Lightning always loved green eyes; they remind her so much of a particular person. Someone she'd stupidly ruined her chances with.

Lightning hadn't realized she'd been staring until the woman's face took on a somewhat confused expression. She should probably answer her question. However, that was when Lightning realized that she didn't have a voice to answer with. Her throat was so dry that the only thing that came of her mouth was a low wheezing sound.

"Oh! Here." Seeing the trouble she was having, the red-haired girl helped Lightning finally sit up, with some effort, and handed her a glass of water from the desk. Even that small amount of movement was enough for Lightning to realize just how sore her whole body really was. Lightning nodded her head in thanks and began to drink; the cool water hitting her throat was both soothing and painful at the same time.

"She must feel terrible." She heard the redhead say; and, yes, she did.

"Well," The taller one chimed in. "Sleeping for six days straight will do that to you."

"ACK, AH!" Lightning coughed as she nearly choked on her last sip of water. "SIX DAYS!?"

"Oh, so she _can_ talk."

Hardly amused by the comment, Lightning glared at the brunette. "What do you mean six days!?"

"Six days: one more than five, one less than seven. I had hoped you Cocoonians would at least know how to count."

"Fang, be nice." The smaller girl chided from beside Lightning.

"I'm just having a little fun." She then looked back at Lightning with a slightly more serious expression. "You risked your own skin going outta your way to save Vanille. That makes you okay in my book."

"Vanille?" Lightning turned to the girl who was now seated on the bed beside her.

"Oerba Dia Vanille." The girl confirmed. "Thank you for saving me." She bowed her head slightly.

"Oerba Yun Fang." Lightning turned back to see the brunette's hand extended toward her. "Pleased to meet ya."

"Lightning Farron." Lightning, still a little weak, managed to return the handshake.

"I'm sure you're wanting an explanation." Fang began, pulling out the desk chair and settling down, facing Lightning. "All I know is that I found you laying passed out in the woods with Vanille hovering over you, and three very dead gorgons surrounding you."

"Gorgons?" Lightning interrupted. Is that what they called those monsters?

"Gorgonopsid." Vanille filled in, a clear shiver in her voice. "Nasty beasts."

"According to Vanille, you really showed those fuckers. Didn't think a Cocoon had it in em." Fang continued in a slightly impressed tone of voice. "Unfortunately, they got a few hits in on you too. You'll need to up your game if you ever wanna take on any of the real baddies."

"They get worse!?" Lighting's eyes shot open at the thought. Those things had put up a pretty fierce fight. The idea of something meaner, perhaps even bigger and uglier, certainly gave Lightning a chill. Though, it was only partially out of fear, and more out of intrigue.

"Ha! If you thought those were tough, then you should see a Behemoth King or a Megistotherian. Those things eat gorgons for breakfast." Fang seemed somewhat amused by her own comment. "Still, taking down three full grown gorgonopsid by yourself is pretty impressive, for a Cocoon anyway."

Lightning assumed that was meant as a compliment. "You make it sound like I'm lucky to be alive, especially since I'm from Cocoon."

"As a matter of fact, you are. Cocoon or not, gorgon venom is some dangerous stuff, and you took a pretty bad dose. Good thing Vanille managed to gather some herbs before that whole mess, otherwise you wouldn't have made it. So, long story short, we brought you here to our village, patched you up, and waited six days for you to come around." That was when Lightning noticed the bandages at her side and delicately wrapped around her left arm.

"I guess that makes us even then." Lightning acknowledged. "Thanks for your help."

"It was the least we could do." Vanille returned, a gentle smile gracing her features. There was something about this girl that Lightning found very endearing. The warmth and kindness she displayed in her smile alone reminded Lighting so much of her little sister.

'SERAH!'

How could Lightning have forgotten!? She had been out of commission for six whole days! Serah must be worried sick! Without even thinking, Lightning tried to jump out of the bed, only to have a sharp wave of pain remind her of how sore her body was.

"AAAHHH!"

"Easy!" Fang and Vanille both jumped up to set the injured solider back down on the bed; concern clear on both of their faces.

"Where is my communicator?" Lightning winced. "I have to contact someone and check in with my unit."

"That might be a problem." Fang said, turning her head toward the top of the desk. Lightning followed her gaze until her eyes landed on a jumbled mass of wires and broken plastic that was once her PSICOM issued communicator.

"Yeah. Looks like the Gorgonopsid weren't the only ones that took a hard beating."

"Hasn't anyone come looking for me?" Lightning wondered. "My team, or a PSICOM search party?"

"From that development site?" Fang surmised. "They wouldn't have come out this far. Our village is at least a good two miles from where we found you. And I'm sorry, while I do appreciate what you've done, I have no intention of walking into one those viper nests. The only reason Vanille and I were as close as we were was because we were traveling back from another village."

Lightning couldn't really fault Fang for not wanting to enter the settlement. Many Cocoonians and Pulsians had the same low opinion of one another, and the majority of the PSICOM development unit were no exception; particularly their commanding officer. "Then could you at least help me find my way close to the site." Lightning attempted to reason. "Please, I really need to contact my sister to let her know that I'm alright."

"I'd be more than happy to help you there." Fang agreed. "After you've healed properly."

"But I -"

"No buts!" Fang asserted. "Like I said, Gorgon venom is dangerous. We don't know if it's completely out of your system yet, and over exerting yourself could kill you. It's happened before."

As much as she wanted to, Lightning couldn't argue any further. She didn't know anything about Pulse or its creatures. Serah was likely fearing the worst already. If Lightning died trying to contact her, the poor girl would be crushed. Lightning would never do that to the only family she had left. Lightning laid herself back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, defeated.

"So when should I be safe enough to make the trip?"

"It's hard to say." Vanille finally spoke. "Our chief sent for a specialist from Taejin. She'll be able to tell us for sure if the poison is out of your system or not. She'll be here in a few days."

"In the meantime, you have to take it easy. Can't have you lapsing back into a coma when the whole village is waiting to meet you." The slight chuckle in Fang's voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Meet me?" Lightning looked to Fang, eyebrow quirked.

"Yep. By now the whole village knows about you saving our little Vanille. They all wanna meet the Cocoon born who stuck her neck out to save one of us Pulsians."

At that, a thought came to Lightning. She still didn't know exactly where she was. "I probably should have asked this earlier, but what village is this anyway?"

"Ah bloody hell, what's wrong with me." Fang scolded herself for not thinking of that sooner.

Vanille joined Fang as the two gave Lightning a hearty and cheerful: "Welcome to Oerba!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, unfortunately, I have not been able to devote as much time as I would like to get out new chapters of this story. This DOES NOT mean that I will not be continuing, just that updates will not happen as often as I would like. For the time being, you can expect a new chapter at least once every month. There may be some occasions where I will be able to do two chapters in one month, but that probably won't happen often. That being said, here is the August chapter of my fiction; hope you guys like it.  
**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters, locations, or ideas associated with it.**

_**Gran Pulse, Location: Oerba Village**_

"Well, can't say if the venom's still a problem or not, but at least those teeth marks are healing up nicely. The fact that your skin's the right color again is probably a good sign."

Fang began carefully wrapping Lightning's arm in fresh, clean bandages to protect the considerably smaller, but still open bite wound from infection. The scratch she had taken to her right side was no longer an issue, since all that remained of that were three barely visible scars. Lightning's new Pulsian friends had clearly taken good care of her during her six day devoid of consciousness.

Lightning still couldn't believe it. It had been six whole days since she had made contact with anybody from PSICOM, and Etro knows how many more it would be before she would get the chance. Her communicator was destroyed, and she was stuck this village until someone was able to verify that the Gorgonopsid poison was out of her system so she could make it back to her unit without risk.

All Lightning could think about was Serah and how worried her little sister must be. The idea made her feel sick to her stomach. After their parents died, Lightning and Serah were all that each other had. Now the younger Farron was probably at home crying her eyes out, thinking that her only remaining family was gone forever. The last thing Lightning ever wanted to do was cause her sister any additional misery, and now she had done just that. If only she had just stayed with her team instead of wanting to go off on her own. It wasn't uncommon for Lightning to want to finish an assignment by herself, but lately she found herself doing so a lot more frequently in the last five months.

'Since the day me and J-'

"Gran Pulse to soldier girl!" Lightning was startled out of her thoughts by Fang waving her hand in front of the captain's face.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Fang sighed and shook her head. "I said, Vanille should just about have lunch ready. I'm sure you're hungry after being out for almost a week."

Lightning's stomach answered for her in a very audible grumble. The soldier immediately averted her eyes from Fang to hide her embarrassment.

"HA! Your gut never lies, I always say." To Lightning's irritation, her blush actually deepened.

**XXX**

Once Lightning had gotten her bearings, she exited the small bedroom. Fang followed close behind, just in case the soldier lost her balance. No sooner had Lightning stepped out the door did she hear Vanille's voice off to her left.

"Oh good, you're up. Lunch is almost ready."

Giving a slight nod in the girl's direction, Lightning took a moment to take in her surroundings. The home was quite small, but still had a cozy feel to it. Lightning stood in what appeared to be the living area, which housed a rather comfortable looking couch, a small coffee table, and a few decorative pieces here and there; Lightning quickly noticed her gunblade, uniform jacket, and other effects placed neatly on a small corner table. A small bar area separated the living room from the small kitchen where Vanille stood.

"It's not much," Fang chimed in directly behind her. "But it's home."

"It seems nice."

"We like it just fine."

"We?" Lightning questioned, looking to Vanille and then back at Fang. "You both live here?"

"Ever since we outgrew the orphanage." Fang stated bluntly. "That's my room right there." Fang then pointed to the door directly across from the one Lightning had just walked out of. "And the room you just came from would be Vanille's."

"Sorry to have put you out." Lightning looked to Vanille in apology, not liking the idea that she had caused such a burden.

However, the redhead just seemed to wave it off. "It was no trouble at all. Fang slept on the couch while I took her room. Although, I told Fang we would be fine together in her bed."

Even from behind her, Lightning could feel Fang tense up at the comment.

"Heh heh, yeah right." Fang let out a rather nervous chuckle; not at all like the woman Lightning met when see first woke up. "Us in the same b-bed t-together. W-What are we still s-six years old? Heh heh."

Vanille just eyed Fang curiously, looking a little hurt by the comment. "Yes well … lunch is ready."

Vanille set three full plates on the bar counter.

"Heh, alright. Let's eat then, yeah?" Fang shot past Lightning and sat herself at the counter, looking very grateful for the change of subject. "Smells great Van, like always. Heh."

'So it's like that is it?' Lightning smirked to herself. 'Interesting.' Lightning took her seat at the counter next to Fang, with Vanille directly across from her.

The food did indeed smell good, though Lightning had no idea what it was supposed to be. It looked to be some type of meat, but from what animal, Lightning couldn't guess. Not wanting to appear rude to the people who saved her life and were now feeding her, Lightning decided to try the food before making any comments. Lightning didn't know if it was because she was starving or not, but the first bite of this mystery meal was fantastic.

"This is delicious." Was all Lightning could think to say.

That seemed to lift Vanille's spirits considerably. "I'm glad you like it!"

"May I ask what it is exactly?" Not even waiting for an answer, Lightning continued to down the delicious meal.

"It's what's left of your kill." Came Fang's casual reply.

Lightning paused at that, eyed the piece of meat currently on her fork, then looked to Fang.

"You mean this is-"

"Yep. Roast Gorgonopsid." Fang stated between bites. "You killed it, so it's only right that you get to share in it. Don't worry; I cleaned the poison out of it myself."

Lightning looked at the meat one more time, shrugged her shoulders and continued eating; after all, knowing what it was didn't make it any less delicious.

"Couldn't do much with the one you gutted," Fang began, probably referring to the gorgon Lightning had stabbed through the side. "But the other two were nice, clean kills; even if you did use a gun on one of them."

Lightning eyed Fang curiously; that last comment seemed to have some bite to it.

"Fang really doesn't like guns." Vanille kindly filled in.

"Bloody cheating is what it is." Fang snarled. "Hide somewhere the animal can't see ya, point and shoot, and the poor creature doesn't stand a chance. Damn cowardly if you ask me."

Lightning just sat silently. She wasn't going to argue with Fang because, truthfully, Lightning wasn't too fond of guns either. The only problem was that PSICOM required all soldiers to carry some form of firearm at all times while on duty. Lightning had chosen a gunblade as a way to get around that little mandate. Lightning may be required to carry and know how to use a gun, but that didn't mean it had to be her only option.

"Still, I guess I can't really fault you too much for using a gun. Vanille might not be here if you hadn't. I still don't like the things though; no offense."

"None taken." Lightning said with a shrug.

"Let's forget about guns for now." Vanille chimed in. "I know! After we've finished, why don't we show Lightning around the village?"

"There's an idea." Fang responded, turning back to Lightning. "We'll get you some fresh air, and you can get to experience good, old Oerba for yourself."

"Sounds good. I've kinda always wanted to see what villages on Pulse are like."

"_Gran_ Pulse!" Fang corrected sternly.

"Sorry."

"I'll let it slide this time. You are from Cocoon after all." Fang waved off with a smug look.

Vanille had gotten up to wash her and Lightning's empty plates while Fang practically licked her own clean. Lightning noticed the way Fang eyed the young redhead as she moved. Waiting until Vanille was just out of earshot, Lightning leaned closer to Fang. "So, how long have you had a crush on her?"

The look on Fang's face was priceless as she sat completely frozen; eyes wide at the shock of being discovered. Now, it was Lightning's turn to be smug.

**XXX**

As Lightning stepped out of Fang and Vanille's home, her mind wasn't exactly with her. Try as she might, the PSICOM captain could not stop thinking about the grief she was causing her sister with every moment she was in this place. She had agreed to touring the village in the hopes that it might provide some small distraction, but that seemed unlikely; that is, until the soldier got her first look at Oerba Village.

Having grown up in the bustling metropolis that was Eden City, Cocoon's major capital, Lightning had never seen anything like the quaint little town that stretched out before her. There were no ridiculously tall buildings cramped tightly together, just simple little houses and shops all standing independently of one another. There were no massive concrete highways full of cars and velocycles zipping by at varying speeds, only winding dirt roads that people walked at a leisurely pace. Off in the distance, Lightning could see lush fields where people were hard at work harvesting crops of some kind. Lightning found all of this new and intriguing, but the part that fascinated her the most were the people. Men and women of all ages walked gingerly through the streets, happily chatting and laughing as they went about their business. Nobody rushed by in a hurry to get where they were going, or walked as if they were too important to acknowledge others. Everyone just seemed so friendly and peaceful.

Then, Lightning realized something. The soldier had been so busy observing the village, that she hadn't noticed the people stopping to observe her. Everywhere Lightning looked, all eyes were on her. Clearly, Fang hadn't been exaggerating when she said that the whole village knew she was here. With so many people staring, Lightning might have felt self-conscious about her current state of dress, consisting of only her bike shorts, brown leather skirt and mid-drift turtle neck, had it not been strikingly similar to what just about everyone else wore. Lightning stayed cautiously still, not sure that she wanted to get too close to these people. Thankfully Fang intervened, stepping between her and the crowd.

"Alright, you've all seen the Cocoon girl, now give her some air! Quit eying the woman like you're about to eat her!" Fang lightly shooed away some of the closer ones as she spoke.

"You heard her, clear the hell out!"

"Move along will ya!?"

The crowd thinned out a bit and Lightning watched as three new faces approached. There was a muscular man with scruffy blonde hair wearing what looked to be a bear pelt, a taller average looking man in an average looking outfit, and leading them both was a rather toned young woman with spiky hair that was even redder than Vanille's. The woman stepped up first.

"What's the matter Fang?" The woman smirked. "Can't even walk out of your own house without our help?"

"As if you lunkheads are good for anything." Fang threw back, jokingly.

"So, this is the girl that the whole village has been waiting to meet huh?" The guy in the bear pelt spoke up, casting a curious glance in Lightning's direction.

"Yep. This is Lightning Farron of Cocoon." Fang then turned to Lightning. "Lightning, this here's Stahl, Vaike, and Sully." Indicating the taller man, the blonde, and the spiky haired woman respectively.

"Been stuck with these misfits ever since the orphanage."

"Pleased to meet you." Lightning greeted.

The three just sort of stared at her. Sully, being the closest one, approached first. She began to circle Lightning, hands at her hips, eyes scanning her from her to toe. This reminded Lightning very much of her first encounter with her PSICOM drill sergeant. The woman was clearly sizing her up.

"So," The woman finally spoke. "I'm supposed to believe that a skimpy little girl like you took out three gorgons by yourself."

"So you're another one who thinks Cocoons are weak?" Lightning threw back with her own question.

"I don't give a crap if you're from Cocoon or some cave in Archylte Steppe. All I care about is if you can fight."

"I get by pretty well."

"Is that so?" Sully stopped almost directly in front of Lightning.

Without another word, Sully made to throw a hard right hook straight at Lightning's face; but the soldier saw it coming. Lightning blocked the attempted blow with her right forearm. There was a lot more powerful behind it then Lightning had anticipated, but she still managed to stop the hit. This obviously threw Sully off guard a little, and Lightning didn't waste the opportunity. With one swift kick, Lightning took Sully's feet out from under her and the spiky haired red head fell to the ground. Lightning drew back a little and assumed her fighting stance, not quite sure what might come next.

"HA!" Vaike roared. "Watch out Sully, the little lady's got some skill!"

"HA HA HA!" Sully gave a hearty laugh as she sat herself up.

'Wasn't expecting that.'

"Not bad, Pinky. Next time, I won't underestimate ya."

"Be careful Sully." Lightning could hear concern in Vanille's voice. "Lightning's not supposed to push herself."

"Yeah, I know, gorgon venom and all that mess." Sully just waved off. "It would have to wait anyway. Pinky here's got a date with the chief."

"The chief?"

It was then that Stahl chose to make himself heard. "The chief asked us to come and see if our visitor was awake yet. She's been waiting to meet her."

"Yeah, we were gonna make our way over to her after we showed Lightning around." Fang then turned to Lightning. "Sorry, soldier girl, the tour will have to wait a bit."

"I don't mind."

"We should get going then." Vaike began leading the way to the chief's house.

As Lightning made to follow the others, she felt Sully's hand land on her shoulder.

"As soon as you're up to it Pinky, you and I will have a real match."

Lightning just smirked and replied. "Anytime, Spiky."

**XXX**

The chief's house wasn't exactly an imposing sight. In fact, the only thing that set this home apart from the others Lightning had seen along the way was that it was slightly larger and had two stories to it. The only thing that Lightning found intimidating was the tall, dark haired woman standing outside the door to the home, a large spear-like weapon held at her side. The woman seemed to zero in on Lightning the instant the group walked up, an unmistakeable scowl of distrust on her face.

The woman opened the door and stuck her head in, probably to announce the arrival of visitors. When the group made it to the front door, Fang, Vanille, Sully, Stahl and Vaike all promptly bowed their heads and crossed their arms in front of their bodies. Assuming this was some sign of respect, Lightning quickly followed suit, not wanting to offend the village leader.

"Presenting our chief," The woman at the door spoke. "Lady Oerba Exal Emmeryn."

"Welcome." A soft, feminine voice answered.

Lightning kept her head bowed until a light nudge from Fang signaled that it was okay to look up. Lightning wasn't sure what she had expected the leader of Oerba to look like, but it certain wasn't what stood before her now.

Standing in the doorway was a beautiful young woman with silky blonde hair and one of the most gentle smiles Lightning had ever seen. The woman couldn't possibly have been much older than Lightning. The only thing about this woman that implied she could be the chief were the elegant robes that she wore. Emmeryn began to speak, addressing Sully and the other two first.

"Thank you all for retrieving them so quickly." Her voice was nothing short of angelic.

"You're welcome milady." All three sounded off.

She then turned her gazed to Lightning; that welcoming smile never leaving her face.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss-"

"Lightning." The soldier bowed her head in greeting. "Lightning Farron, your grace." Lightning didn't know where that came from; it just seemed appropriate.

"No need to be so formal Miss Farron. You may call me Emmeryn; please."

"Then, if it's all the same, please just call me Lightning."

"Splendid. I do hope that Fang and Vanille have been good to you. You should know that we are all grateful for you saving Vanille as you did."

"They've been very kind. Thank you."

"I am glad." Emmeryn flashed a quick smile Fang and Vanille's way. "Lightning, if I may, I would like to speak with you privately; just for a moment."

"Um … okay." Lightning was a bit nervous about that. It didn't seem like she had anything to fear from Emmeryn, but she had no way to be sure.

"And I will join you." The woman holding the spear sternly stated, her scowl having never left Lightning since they'd arrived. That definitely gave Lightning something to worry about.

"Now Panne," Emmeryn turned to the woman. "That won't be necessary."

"I insist, milady."

"Very well." Emmeryn sighed in defeat.

Lightning quickly looked to Fang for some reassurance before moving forward, to which Fang mouthed a quick "You'll be fine." to her. That did help; a little. And with that, Lightning followed the young chief into her home.

**XXX**

The inside of Emmeryn's home didn't look much different from Fang and Vanille's. It was a tad more elegant perhaps, but that was only due to the fact that there was more space to it. The home still had the same comfortable feel that Fang and Vanille's had, which helped to put Lightning a bit more at ease.

The two entered a small sitting room where Emmeryn invited Lightning to take a seat. Both Lightning and Emmeryn sat at a small table across from each other, while Panne stood guard at the room's only entrance, eyes trained on Lightning.

"So, Lightning," Emmeryn began, making herself comfortable. "What do you think of our pleasant little village?"

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before." Lightning admitted. "It's truly amazing."

"Thank you. Granted it is not as impressive as Paddra or Ylisse, but it has its own charms."

"Oerba is certainly more beautiful than any place I've ever seen on Cocoon."

"Huff!" Panne seemed to scoff at that comment. "As if you filthy vipers could construct anything remotely similar to Gran Pulse's majesty."

"Panne, please!" Even Emmeryn's scoldings were pleasing to the ear. She turned back to Lightning in apology. "Please do forgive Panne, Miss Light. She is the last of the people of Taguel, a village that was sadly wiped out during the war with Cocoon. It is difficult for her to trust people from your home world." Light could tell that this fact saddened the village chief.

"It's alright, really." Lightning reassured. "To be honest, I'm surprised I haven't met more villagers like her. I never expected a village on Gran Pulse to be so welcoming to someone like me."

Emmeryn nodded in understanding, still looking rather sad. "It is true unfortunately. Many of the larger villages would not take kindly to a visitor from Cocoon. The smaller villages tend to be more tolerant, but still want Cocoon kept at a distance."

Lightning found herself somewhat intrigued by this. "If I may ask, where does Oerba stand on that subject?"

Emmeryn simply smiled at that. "I want Oerba to be a place where people from all over can live together peacefully; even those from Cocoon. I was actually one of the first village chiefs to vote in favor of the development project. As a matter-of-fact, I was the one who suggested placing the settlement where it is currently being built."

"Really?" Lightning found that very interesting.

Emmeryn merely nodded and continued. "If the greater cities want to continue stubbornly shunning Cocoon, then so be it. Perhaps it is best to start small. Given some time, maybe Cocoon can slowly mesh with Gran Pulse; working its way up through the smaller villages. It may take years or even decades, but maybe Gran Pulse and Cocoon can one day coexist peacefully; without fearing each other." Emmeryn stopped, somewhat chuckling to herself. "I'm sorry. I must sound like some hopeless bleeding heart, especially to a soldier."

"Not at all." Lightning answered truthfully. "It is certainly a nice dream if you ask me."

And to Lightning, it was. It truly would be amazing if the two races could someday live together happily, especially after almost a full century of bitter fighting. It just worried Lightning that Emmeryn might be underestimating Cocoon's true intentions. She didn't know much about Gran Pulse's higher powers, but she knew that the leaders of Cocoon didn't do anything without considering their own benefits first. Total coexistence was a very nice dream, but could it ever really be more than that?

"I am very glad that you think so." A genuine smile once again graced Emmeryn's features; a sight Lightning was quickly becoming fond of. "Please know Lightning, that you are more than welcome here in Oerba and will be completely safe while you are here. You have my word."

"Thank you, Lady Emmeryn."

"I do not know if Fang or Vanille have told you, but I have sent for a scholar to come and check on your condition."

"Vanille did mention something about that." Lightning confirmed.

"She is one of Gran Pulse's greatest minds. Even if the Gorgonopsid poison is still in you, I have every confidence she can devise a cure."

"That's very reassuring, thank you. I don't want to seem rude, but would you happen to know when she will be arriving? I need to get back to my base as soon as possible to contact my sister and let her know I am okay."

Emmeryn frowned upon hearing that. "The messenger I had sent just returned yesterday. The scholar said she has a job to finish before making the trip. According to her response, the soonest she can arrive would be three days from today; barring incidents of course. I am truly sorry it couldn't be sooner."

"Please, don't be. You've done more than enough for me already." That is what Lightning said, smiling at the village chief as she did, but inside her stomach flipped at the thought of making Serah wait even one day longer, let alone three.

"It is our pleasure. Please enjoy your stay in Oerba while you wait." Emmeryn said as Lightning got up to leave.

"I'm sure I will. Thank you again; for everything." Lightning bowed her head politely and left.

'Three more days.' Lightning sighed to herself. 'Maybe I'll get lucky and someone will find me.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I know that I promised one chapter a month and that this chapter is overdue. What can I say? I've been busy. However, I do apologize, and to make up for this chapter being late, I WILL have the next chapter up before this month is over; I have already started writing it. In other words, this is still technically the September chapter, and the October chapter will be up soon. Enjoy.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters, locations, or ideas associated with it.**

_**Gran Pulse, Location: ?**_

"Colonel Nabaat, if I may make a suggestion?"

"Yes, Miss Sumia." Jihl addressed their Pulsian guide, eyes desperately scanning the surrounding area for anything that could possibly lead them to Lightning.

It had been several hours since Jihl and company had left the development site, and the group currently had nothing to show for their efforts. Of course, Jihl held no delusions of picking up the young captain's trail right out of the gate, but she had hoped she would at least have a proper direction by this point. To have gone this far and searched this long without even the most miniscule clue as to Lightning's whereabouts was something that vexed the Lieutenant Colonel to no end.

"I understand that this is an important search ma'am, but may I suggest that we being looking for a place to camp?" Sumia asked quite timidly. "It will be night soon, and not even the strongest of hunters would brave these woods in the dark. It would be best to continue in the morning."

Jihl could sense the slight nervous tone in the girl's voice. In their short time together, Sumia had already proven herself a valuable asset to Jihl's search, steering the group clear of suspected feral territories and keeping them on the most unobstructed paths. If the young Pulsian believed there was something to be feared at night, Jihl felt inclined to trust the girl's judgment. However, she also felt hesitant about the idea of postponing the search, especially with the thought of what might befall Lightning the longer they took to find her.

"We haven't seen a damned thing since we got here." Rygdea cut in, looking rather bored at the moment. "Are there even beasts to worry about?"

"Far more at night than during the day." Was Sumia's only reply.

"I ain't never seen any beasties myself." All eyes turned to Private Donnel. "But them noises we hear patrolling Union City at night sure don't sound too friendly."

"Probably nothing a few bullets can't handle." Rygdea brushed off as he started checking the sights on his rifle.

"Sumia and Private Donnel have a better grasp of the area than any of us." Jihl reasoned. "If they believe we should camp for the night, then that's what we'll do."

Jihl still disagreed with prolonging their search any more than necessary, but being attacked by some feral beast in the dead of night certain wouldn't help Lightning. Besides, if the group were unable to find anything during the daylight, then what chance did they have in the dark? A night's rest and a fresh start the next morning clearly made more sense. Jihl just hoped she wouldn't end up regretting that decision.

**XXX**

Finding a suitable place to rest for the night went smoothly enough. The group happened upon a small alcove within a rock wall that Sumia assured would provide adequate protection from the elements. The recess also provided a clear view of the area, so they would not be caught off guard by anything that might approach the camp. It hardly made for the most ideal camping spot, but it would do for a single night's rest.

Rest happened to be the last thing on Jihl's mind however.

Currently, the PSICOM Lieutenant remained more or less glued to the digital map Major Cluny had given her, which provided a somewhat rough lay out of the Pulse wilderness. Jihl methodically perused the map's touch screen, marking off the locations that the group had already searched so she could better plan their next move. Sadly, the map only served to remind Jihl of just how massive their search area was. Over the course of seven days, Lightning could have ended up anywhere; assuming she was even still alive.

Jihl had so engrossed herself in her research, that she hadn't even noticed Sazh approach her with some food from the group's ration pack.

"Take a break college girl."

At that, Jihl looked up from her device, only to see a blurry figure standing before her. A moment later, her eyes adjusted enough for the figure to take shape. Jihl had clearly stared at her computer screen for too long.

"C'mon," Sazh replied, handing Jihl her share of food. "Gotta keep your strength up. You'll have an even tougher time trying to find soldier girl on an empty stomach."

Sazh always acted like this: the caring father looking out for those around him. As a matter of fact, with all that had happened in recent years, Sazh was probably the closest thing Jihl or Lightning had to a father now. Jihl saw it as a great comfort to have him here, especially should Jihl's worst case scenario come to pass.

Knowing that Sazh was right, Jihl put her map away and moved to join the others. Apparently, the Lieutenant Colonel had so buried herself in her work that she never noticed that her group had already dug a fire pit, set out their sleeping area within the alcove, and rationed the food out properly. It certainly reassured Jihl to know that she had a very competent team to work with.

Jihl took a seat next to Sumia, who sat situated across the fire from Sazh and Rygdea. Donnel had seated himself between the two pairs watching the alcove's opening from across their camp fire. The sun had almost completely set, and except for their fire, the woods where completely cloaked in darkness. The group ate in silence, all a little leery of the constant sounds coming from the jungle. Even Rygdea seemed a tad nervous with his trusty rifle held in his lap the entire time. Thankfully, Sumia decide to speak, and ease the tension somewhat.

"Colonel Nabaat?"

"You're not one of my subordinates Miss Sumia," Jihl smiled at the girl warmly. "You are more than welcome to call me Jihl."

"Thank you ma'am. Jihl, if I may ask," the Pulse girl seemed a little hesitant. "Why are you so intent on finding Captain Farron?"

Jihl simply stared, slightly taken aback by the sudden question. "Pardon?"

"I do understand that she is a valuable soldier; having actually met her, I can see why." Sumia continued. "However, by your behavior, your motives seem more personal than professional."

Jihl continued to stare at the girl for a moment, with a blank yet still unnerving expression on her face.

"I was being presumptuous, my apologies!" Sumia quickly dropped her gaze to the ground, fearing how the Colonel might response.

Jihl collected herself, let out a sigh, and simply answered. "Not at all, Miss Sumia. You do have a right to now why I enlisted your help." Jihl straightened her glasses. "The truth is that Lightning Farron is a dear friend of mine, and her younger sister asked me to personally conduct the search for her. So, as you say, this is in fact slightly more personal than professional."

Sumia seemed to accept that answer, out of either belief or nervousness, but Rygdea apparently had his own opinion on the matter.

"Just friends, Colonel?" A sickening grin formed across the sergeant's face. "Because I seem to remember some gossip about how you two were always attached the h-" A dull blow to the back of the head promptly interrupted Rygdea's inquiry. He turned, glaring daggers at Sazh who nonchalantly drank from his canteen.

Jihl didn't care that her past relationship with Lightning had hardly been a secret. The way it ended however would always come as a sore spot for her. Serah and Sazh where the only ones that knew the true circumstances behind their break up. Sazh also knew full well how Jihl felt about having their relationship thrown back at her. It would probably be best to set the record straight right now, especially with someone like Charles Rygdea.

"Yes, Captain Farron and I did date for a time, but that's in the past. Now we are just friends; nothing more." Jihl then stood up and headed toward the sleeping area. "Now get some rest. I want to continue the search as soon as the sun comes up."

"I can take first watch, sirs." Donnel spoke up, addressing both Sazh and Rygdea.

Sazh nudged the boy toward the alcove. "Nah, better give it to Hotshot. He's got more than hungry animals to worry about right now."

"What the hell did I do!" Rygdea simply grumbled, grabbed his rifle, and set down to take watch.

Sumia said nothing and simply joined the others. As she readied herself to go to sleep, Sumia glanced over in Jihl's direction. The woman lay curled up against the cave wall with her eyes tightly closed, though Sumia could tell that she would not have anything close to a good night's rest.

**XXX**

Just as Jihl ordered, everyone had gotten up fairly early and had the camp fully dismantled within minutes. Rygdea, Sazh and Donnel had divided the night watch up effectively so that all three were well rested. Despite her words, Jihl did allow the group few extra minutes to eat and prepare for the day's search. Jihl also took a moment to check in with the development site to report their progress and to ensure that her communicator still received a signal; which it did. With all of the preparations finished, Jihl pointed out the first area she wanted to check, and the group set off to resume their search for Lightning Farron.

With the men leading the way, Sumia took this opportunity to get Jihl's attention. "Excuse me, Jihl?"

Jihl said nothing, but stopped momentarily to face the girl.

"I just wanted to apologize for last night. I didn't mean to upset you."

Jihl softened a little at this. "You didn't do anything wrong Sumia. You just caught me a little off guard is all."

"Either way, I wanted to give this. I found it this morning." And from behind her back, Sumia produced a small flower that she promptly handed to Jihl.

Jihl just stared at the tiny blossom then back at Sumia, not quite understanding the gesture.

"It's for flower fortunes." Sumia smiled. Jihl could only muster a quirked eyebrow in response to the explanation.

"I know it sounds childish, but I can see how worried you are. I find such things to be quite helpful when I am upset or uncertain, especially when a loved one is involved."

"Miss Sumia," Jihl examined the flower once more. "Lightning is just a-"

"J-Just a friend!" Sumia nervously filled. "I understand. It works for those as well." And without another word, Sumia moved to catch up with the others.

Jihl looked at the little bloom one last time. She felt foolish even considering such an infantile foolishness. Jihl Nabaat firmly believed in facts and logic when it came to problem solving, not superstitions and wishful thinking. However, Sumia had made the gesture to help her; it would be rude not to accept it. And truthfully, with the very real possibility of Lightning being lost forever looming over her, Jihl needed all the reassurance she could get.

Holding the flower steady, Jihl delicately plucked a single petal. 'I will find her!'

**XXX**

So far, today's hunt showed no more promise than yesterday's. With all of Jihl's planned search destinations leaving them still without a trail to follow, the Lieutenant Colonel had all but given up. Now she just blindly guessing. The little flower Sumia had given her now lacked the majority of its precious petals. Jihl felt no reassurance at all by this point.

"I hate to say it Colonel," Even Rygdea looked defeated at this point. "But I think it's time to call it quits. For all we know, Farron's been dead this whole time."

"Don't say that!" Everyone looked to Donnel. "It'd take a lot more than this place to do Captain Farron in. Right Colonel?" All eyes now looked to Jihl for confirmation.

As much as Jihl wanted to agree with Private Donnel, she just didn't know what to think. From the beginning, she had considered the possibility that Lightning may have died long before they even arrived on Pulse. She didn't want to believe such a thing, but now she just didn't know. Without saying a word, Jihl wearily took in their current surroundings, then quietly spoke.

"Let's check over in this direction." Colonel Nabaat indicated a ledge overlooking a small open area. "If we don't find anything there, then we'll call off the search."

Neither Rygdea nor Donnel chose to press the issue. The two simply nodded and headed in the designated direction along with Sumia. Jihl sighed and made to follow just before a hand landed softly on her shoulder.

"You can't lose hope." Sazh stated firmly. "We could still find her."

"We've found absolutely nothing Sazh." Jihl tried to keep her voice as even as possible. "In all this time, Lightning never once tried to contact somebody, or find her own way back, or leave a trail, or anything! That idiot!" The more she spoke, the harder Jihl found it to keep her emotion in check.

"You're really worried about her, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm worried about her Sazh! I still love her! Even if she's the one who flew off the handle and called everything off I still … I still care about her."At that point, Jihl's whole body just slumped downward. "I don't want to find her dead, Sazh. I just couldn't handle that."

Not for the first time since she'd heard about Lightning's disappearance, Jihl felt the sting of tears in her eyes. At first, Jihl had played a particular scenario over and over in her head to keep her spirits up. She would find Lightning safe and sound, bring her back to the development site, and everything would be back to normal. Lightning might not speak to her, or even acknowledge her, but at least she would be alive and well. Now however, a different scenario played in her head. She would return home empty handed, break the news to Serah, who would cry hysterically as she called her a failure, and then Jihl would spend the rest of her life knowing that Lightning Farron no longer existed.

Without even looking, Jihl pulled one more petal from her little flower. 'I will never find her.'

Sazh didn't know what else to say that could comfort Jihl, so he simply stood there and allowed her some silence. That silence didn't last however, as Private Donnel called out to the two.

"Colonel! Mr. Sazh! I think we found something!"

**XXX**

Jihl didn't waste a second in joining the others, and Sazh wasn't too far behind her. At the ledge, Rygdea crouched on the ground with Sumia looking over his shoulder as he examined a small object between his fingers. As soon as Nabaat approached him, he handed her the object. "Get a load of this Colonel."

"A bullet shell?" Sazh questioned as he looked at the object laying flat on Jihl's palm. Jihl all the while stared wide eyed at the small piece of metal.

"Not just any bullet shell." Rygdea smirked.

Sazh and Sumia had no idea what this meant, but Rygdea and Donnel both shared a knowing look.

"It's a shell from a gunblade." Jihl let out in a sort of awe-filled whisper. The Lieutenant Colonel by no means considered herself a munitions expert, but she'd recognize a bullet from her ex's weapon of choice any day. After all this time, they had finally found something. It was a small clue, but for Jihl, it was more than enough.

"Search the surrounding area." Jihl ordered. "Maybe we'll find something else nearby."

"We may not have to look too far." Before anyone had a chance to ask what Sumia meant, the Pulse native had jumped from the ledge to the small field below. "This area has clearly been disturbed. Someone's been here!"

The group made their way down the ledge to join Sumia. The girl was right, something had clearly taken place here.

The group first noticed the one thing they had all hoped not to see on their search for Lightning: a body.

Under the trunk of a nearby tree lay a decaying body that had been mostly picked clean, to the point where bones were visible in a pile of rotting flesh. Jihl's face drained as they neared the gory mess. Thankfully, closer inspection reveal the that body was clearly that of some animal. Jihl had no idea what kind of animal it had once been, but it certainly wasn't that of a human.

"What in tarnation is that thing?" Donnel voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"It's a gorgonospid." Sumia answered. "Or what's left of one." She then took another close look at it. "I'd say it's been here for a few days."

"Do you think Lightning had a run in with this thing?" Came Sazh's question.

"I would certainly hope not." Sumia visibly grimaced at the idea.

"Let's keep looking." Perhaps this did indicated that Lightning had been here, but Jihl wanted something a little more solid.

Jihl turned around and headed toward the rock wall under the ledge where they found the bullet shell. About half way there, a crunch at Jihl's feet drew her attention to a small pile of branches on the ground. Hardy something out of place in a jungle setting, however, a closer looked revealed a dried stain on the rocks under the brush.

"Blood." Jihl reasoned.

Then out of the corner of her eye, Jihl caught a glimpse of something not a foot away from where she stood. Jihl knelt and pick up a small swatch of torn white fabric. Jihl had a fairly good inkling of what it was, but she needed a second opinion.

"Sazh!" The old man came at Jihl's called. "What do you make of this?"

A smiled formed on Sazh's face with only a glance of the small fabric. He immediately recognized the material of the very custom-made jacket he had gifted to Lightning upon her graduation from PSICOM Academy. "No question about it, this is soldier girl's."

At this point, Jihl found it harder and harder to keep from smiling. This proved it, Lightning _had _been here. Now if only they could find something to tell them where she went.

"Colonel!" Jihl looked to Private Donnel over by the rock wall. "Do you reckon this means anything?"

On the ground at Donnel's feet, they saw what appeared to a beaded necklace that had broken and spilled across the ground. Donnel picked up as many beads as he could and presented them to Jihl.

"It's colorful." Jihl quickly noticed. "And somewhat primitive looking. Not something Lightning would ever wear."

"May I see them?" Donnel held the beads in clear view of Sumia.

"These are tribal beads. Just about every woman on Gran Pulse wears them." Sumia then emphasized her point by revealing the beaded bracelet adorning her left wrist. Jihl felt a little embarrassed by her "primitive" comment, but thankfully Sumia didn't seem at all fazed.

"So the captain met up with some native?" Donnel looked a little shaken by the idea.

"That is a possibility." Jihl shrugged. 'What in Etro's name happened here?'

"I'd say it's more than a possibility, Chief!" Everyone now looked to Rygdea, who was once again crouched a good ten feet away examining something on the ground.

There in front of Rygdea, two sets of footprints were visible in the dirt. They went a few feet into the woods, and then vanished where the ground became more solid.

"Neither of these are Lightning's." Jihl pointed out. "This set is far too small." Jihl indicate the footprints to the right, then pointed to the others. "These are big enough, but the imprint is all wrong. These weren't made by combat boots."

"No," Rygdea confirmed. "But get a look at the larger ones. See how they're more sunken in? Almost like-"

"Somebody was carrying something?" Donnel attempted to fill in.

"Or _someone_." Jihl corrected flatly.

"You think Lightning got carried off by some natives?" Sazh posed, finding that a little hard to swallow.

"That's about all we can conclude at the moment." Jihl answered as she pulled out her digital map.

"The development site is a good three to four miles from here. That explains why nobody found any of this." Jihl then turned to their native guide. "Miss Sumia, do you perhaps know of any villages in this direction?"

Sumia glanced at the direction of the footprints, then looked to the map in Jihl's hands. "The village of Oerba is about two miles from here. No other villages come to mind."

"Do you think Captain Farron is in any danger?" Sumia could sense the concern in Jihl's voice.

The girl simply shook her head. "The village of Oerba has always been neutral in the conflicts against Cocoon. Their chief certainly wouldn't allow anyone to harm her."

"Assuming that's even where she was taken." Rygdea presented a valid point.

"It's all we have to go on right now." Jihl reasoned. "Let's go."

Sazh and Sumia both held a warm smile on their faces as they followed Jihl. They watched as their leader walked ahead them with renewed purpose. Her drive had clearly been restored.

Jihl still had no idea what they would find in this Oerba village. Were they holding Lightning prisoner? Had they done something to her? Would she even be there? The Lieutenant Colonel still had more questions than answers, but at least now she had some clue of where Lightning could be. Jihl now had more determination than ever to figure out what happened Lightning.

As Jihl walked, she once again pulled out the little flower; which could hardly be called a flower by now. Jihl looked at the small plant, and noticed only a single petal left. Jihl plucked that last petal, the one that determined the wishers fortune. Childish superstition or not, Jihl couldn't help the comfort that small petal offered her.

'I will find her!'


End file.
